


Okay... This Looks Bad

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky is a good boyfriend, Exhibitionism, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Smut, but by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When things get heated with Bucky and Clint, his house isn’t quite strong enough to hold up.





	Okay... This Looks Bad

“Buck, calm down,”  Clint said, suppressing a drunken giggle.  Bucky’s body was pressed against his, pushing him into the door as he fumbled to get it unlocked.  Bucky’s breath was hot against his neck and it sent a shiver running down his back.

Things felt good.  Better than they had in a long time.  It wasn’t even as if anything had changed in any major way.  Just he felt better.  Things were clicking.  He seemed to be getting hurt a lot less than normal.  The other day he considered stopping by the hospital just to say hello because it had been so long since he had been admitted and he missed seeing some of the nurses.

Plus there was this whole thing.  It had started off slow and with only light touches mixed with snarky banter and now was much more and even though he was scared to define out loud, Bucky Barnes was his boyfriend.  He thought the words in weird little moments.  ‘My boyfriend would like this pizza place.’  ‘I should watch the new episode of Brooklyn 99 with my boyfriend.’  ‘My boyfriend is a way better shot than that.’  One time he even accidentally said it out loud.  Kate had asked him if he wanted to see the new Solo movie on Friday and he’d said ‘oh sorry I’m going out with my boyfriend.’  Which was a huge mistake because then Kate had then drilled him for more information more effectively than any HYDRA team had ever been able to.  Starting right at the ‘how come she didn’t know he was into guys too’, right up to ‘who was he?’

Even that wasn’t enough to crush that copacetic feeling he’d had lately.  Everything was as it should be.  So when he had shown up to Tony’s party and Bucky was there waiting he’d eagerly started to drink.  He drank and he flirted and he didn’t care if people worked out that there was something going on with the two of them.  Now he was buzzed and giggly and horny as hell and Bucky was grinding against his ass and it was all just good.

Cold metal fingers closed around his and Bucky’s breath was hot on his neck.  “You know I have lube in my pocket right?  Just in case you got a little frisky at the party like you always seem to when there’s some danger we’ll get caught.  If you don’t get that door open I’m gonna fuck you right up against it.”

Clint let out a low ragged moan and he pushed back against Bucky’s crotch without even meaning to.  “Do you really?”

Bucky put his hand in his pocket and pushed the small tube of lube against Clint’s ass. “Right here,”  He said and guided Clint’s hand to the lock, pushing the key into it and twisting his wrist.

Clint let out a giggle and bit down on his lip trying to stifle it as he pushed the door open. Bucky spun him to face him and kicked the door closed.  “I thought that was your gun,”  Clint said as Bucky pulled him close.

“No.  Not this time.”  Bucky said with a smirk.  He lifted Clint’s shirt up over his head and pressed him back against the door.

Clint groaned and rolled his hips forward as Bucky sucked a patch of skin on his throat.  “If I’d known you had it, I might have gotten more handsy.”

As Bucky kissed Clint’s throat and collarbone, he unfastened his pants and pushed them down.  Clint awkwardly stepped out of them, the cuffs getting caught on his shoes so he stumbled forward into Bucky who caught him and pushed him back against the door again kissing him hungrily.  Clint kicked his shoes off and shook the end of his pants awkwardly away.

“Buck,”  Clint gasped as Bucky’s fingers wrapped around his cock.  “Bedroom.  And.  Your clothes.”

Bucky made a soft growl and spun Clint pushing him face first into the door.  Clint moaned pushing his ass out towards him.  “Takes too long.”

He slipped the lube from his pocket and squeezed it on his fingers before pushing back against Clint.  Clint groaned again as Bucky spread the lube over his asshole and teased at it.  “What’s gotten into you?  Not that I’m complaining.  ‘S fuckin’ hot.”

“You have,”  Bucky whispered, pushing two of his fingers into Clint’s ass.  Clint grunted and braced himself on the door at the sudden invasion.  His ass clenched around the ex-assassin’s fingers.

“Oh fuck.  Bucky.  Jesus.”  He hissed willing his body to relax.

“That’s it.  Doing so good.”  Bucky hummed.  His fingers worked inside Clint, stretching, and relaxing his ring muscle.  The pinch and burn quickly turned into something good and as Clint relaxed more letting out a deep low moan.

“Oh god.  Yes.  Feels so good.  Buck.  Bucky.  I want you.”  He babbled.  The more Clint relaxed the deeper Bucky’s fingers probed until they reached the smooth spongy surface of his prostate and he pushed down on it.  Clint’s cock jumped and precome leaked from the head, trickling down in a sticky thread.  “Bucky.  Please, Bucky.  I need you.  I need your cock.”

Bucky pulled his fingers out and unzipped his fly.  Clint started to tremble in anticipation as Bucky slicked his cock with lube.  He expected that Bucky was going to just thrust into him, pressed against the door like he was now.  Hard and fast.  No eye contact.  Just dirty sex against the door.

Instead, Bucky turned him again lifted him like he weighed nothing and wasn’t a muscular 6’3 man at all.  Bucky’s arms hooked under the back of Clint’s knees and pressed the head of his cock against Clint’s asshole.

“Ready?”  He asked in a soft growl.  Clint wriggled and nodded and Bucky slowly sunk into him.

It started with a slow roll of his hips, kissing deeply as he fucked into Clint. Clint’s cock twitching and leaking between them as Bucky pushed against his p-spot with every thrust.  Each thrust was deeper and harder and faster than the last until he braced his metal hand against the door and was just railing into Clint.  The door creaked and thudded with every movement.  His fingers dug into the wood and splinters rained down on them.  They kept their foreheads pressed together breathing in each other’s exhaled breath as they panted and gasped and moaned.  Falling apart for each other.

Clint felt like his body was going to give up on him. It was pleasure and pain mixed together as the super soldier fucked with complete abandon.  “Oh god.  Bucky.  Yes.  Oh fuck… gonna… gonna come.”  He panted holding on to Bucky with dear life his fingers digging into the hard muscle of his back.

Bucky didn’t ease up.  If anything it spurred him on.  Pounding into him.  Clint groaned and bucked up suddenly as his orgasm hit and he spilled over his stomach, his come getting over both of them.  Bucky continued to rut into him as Clint cried out in ecstasy.  The door started to creak and the sound of cracking was drowned out by Clint.  Another hard thrust and the whole door gave way and it and the two men came crashing to the ground in the hallway.

“Fuck!”  Clint screamed as he felt something snap in his hip and a sharp pain shot through him as Bucky’s entire weight came down on him.  Bucky pulled out and scrambled off him just as one of Clint’s neighbors stepped out to see them both.  Clint naked covered in semen, writhing in pain on his shattered door while Bucky hovered above him looking horrified, his dick still out and fully erect.

“Hawkguy?”  Deke asked, looking both confused and terrified.

“Call an ambulance!  I think he’s broken his hip!”  Bucky barked, quickly tucking his cock away.

“No!  No, don’t!  I can’t!  I’ll never live this down.”  Clint pleaded.  He tried to stand up and screamed out in pain again.

“Do it!  Hurry.”  Bucky shouted as another couple of heads poked out of doors down the hall of Clint’s building.

“No, no, no.  This is bad.  This is so bad.”  Clint muttered trying desperately to cover himself.

Bucky pulled off his jacket and draped it over Clint. “Can one of you get a cloth and a blanket or something?”  He asked as he moved behind Clint and cradled his head.

“Gonna have to move.  Change my name.  I know, I’ll be Ronin again.  Then when people here the story of how Hawkeye got fucked through a door and ended up naked in the hall covered in jizz they’ll think it’s about Kate.”

Bucky chuckled.  “That’s kinda mean.  She’s just a kid.”

“Way more together kid than I am as a full grown adult.  She’ll be fine.”  Clint grumbled.

The old lady from up the hall tottered over and handed Bucky a warm washcloth and a blanket.  He nodded to her, covered Clint with the blanket and started cleaning him off.

“Your boyfriend is very handsome, Mr. Barton.”  She said.

“He is isn’t he?”  Clint said.  He had started to cry from the pain (and partially the embarrassment) now and he sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“Don’t worry about it, honey.”  The woman said.  “One time during an orgy in the 60s, my chemistry teacher came in with my father.  I never thought I’d live that down.  People move on though.”

Clint’s jaw dropped and he looked up at her.  “Thanks, Mrs. Grayson.”

“You’re welcome, dear.  In the morning I’ll call for someone to come fix the door if you like.”  She said.

He nodded and hid his face in Bucky’s chest.  She patted Bucky on the head.  “It’s a lot to process for him.  Don’t worry.  He’ll be fine.  He always is in the end.”

“Thank you,”  Bucky said with a soft smile.

Bucky just held Clint quietly until the paramedics arrived.  The scene had gathered a lot of spectators and they all gossiped amongst themselves.

“Hey, Clint, haven’t seen you in a while.”  One of the paramedics said as he crouched down and started checking him over.  “You have people trying to kill you again?”

Clint let out a weak laugh.  “No.  No, this is much more embarrassing.”


End file.
